There is a screw fastening machine and a nail driving machine using a connecting fastener with a plurality of fasteners such as screws and nails disposed in parallel and connected on a sheet as is well known. According to this kind of the fastening machine, a fastener magazine is attached on the rear surface of a nose so that the connecting fasteners loaded in the fastener magazine are supplied successively into the nose per one cycle operation by a feed pawl of a fastener feeding mechanism interlocked with the lifting and lowering operation of the driver in order to continuously fasten the screws or drive the nails. The cross sectional shape of the fastener passage in the fastener magazine is a T-shape, and it is formed such that the fastener head is placed in the upper wide width part of the T-shaped space and the lower surface of the fastener head is supported by the wide width part so as to guide the connecting fastener in a suspended state.
The conventional fastener magazine cannot support the head of the fastener having a head diameter smaller than the size of the lower part narrow width part of the fastener passage so that the fastener is dropped, and thus it cannot be used, and a problem is involved in that the size range of the usable fastener is narrow because a fastener having a thickness larger than the fastener passage width cannot naturally be loaded. Moreover, a problem is also involved in that the height required to support the fastener differs if the head shape differs such as the flat head and the pan head.
Accordingly, the technological problem to be solved arises in that the connecting fasteners of various thickness should be loaded in the fastener magazine, and the connecting fastener should be supported at a constant height, and an object of the present invention is to solve the above-mentioned problem.